


What does he study?

by dame_ningen



Series: 12 Days of Akafuri [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Furi thinking a lot, M/M, Some kisses perhaps maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame_ningen/pseuds/dame_ningen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Akafuri day 3 and the prompt stolen kisses!<br/>I honestly don't know how this should be summarised, sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does he study?

The tapping sound from Sei’s computer never ceased or slowed down in pace and Kouki once again admired his boyfriend’s endless stamina and amazing concentration. He had started writing as soon as he got home and now, many hours later, he hadn’t taken as much as a glance away from the screen. In a way this was quite worrying and Kouki knew Sei was overworked, even though he’d never admit it himself; taking great responsibilities for his father’s company at the same time as he, impeccably, managed his studies at Tokyo University wasn’t something you normally would expect from a 21 year old.

 But then again Akashi Sejuurou wasn’t just anyone.

 Kouki also reminded himself that tomorrow was an unusually busy day for Sei who first had a long presentation to perform at school, in English nonetheless, followed by an important business meeting and company dinner in the evening. Kouki long ago abandoned the hope to really understand what Sei was studying, he only knew that it involved very advanced physics and mathematics. He might recall seeing something about robots? Possibly. It wasn’t that Sei didn’t talk about it, his boyfriend always told him about whatever assignments he had or progress he made, but after showing Kouki some notes and explaining words Kouki had never heard with other words he’d never heard they somehow silently came to an agreement to leave the details out of it.

Another reason, not that It really was a valid excuse, would be that Sei always insisted that hearing about Kouki’s studies was a lot more interesting. He had failed the first time but with some intense cramming with Sei he got a score on the entrance exam well above the needed limit and was now studying to become a primary school teacher. Before he wasn’t sure about his choice, knowing he had a hard time talking in front of people, but as his studies proceeded and he was able to do internships at different schools he knew that it was the right carrier for him and soon he would be completely examined.

Kouki had just taken the first sip of his jasmine tea when it struck him how quiet the apartment had become. Deep in thoughts he hadn’t noticed that Sei must have stopped typing, giving an end to the tapping sound. Kouki took his cup with him and walked towards the bedroom, where they also had their working desk. “Sei? Are you finished already,” he asked, “I thought you said it would take until after midni-“ The sight that met Kouki as he walked into the room was not one he expected and one he’d never seen before; Akashi Seijuurou was still very much sitting in front of his bright computer screen but his head was bent downwards, resting on top of his crossed arms on the desk.

 Akashi Seijuurou was sleeping in his office chair.

 Was this really happening?

 Kouki stood dumbfounded in the doorway for quite some time before he regained his wits and silently walked up to the sleeping man. With a quick look on the computer he concluded that with a page count _that_ high Sei ought to be done with his preparations, he made sure the document was saved and then shut the computer down. He was now faced with a bigger dilemma; what should he do with the sleeping boyfriend in front of him? Waking him up felt wrong, he definitely needed all the rest he could get, and after a few glances at the bed only a few meters away he made a scary, life changing and possibly fatal decision:

 

He was going to carry him.

 

This noble plan turned out to be a lot harder than Kouki had imagined; not only was Sei bigger than him and quite heavy, but how did you even lift someone anyway? Yet, after quite a lot of awkward grabbing and close-to-slam-head-into-hard-object moments, Kouki managed to hold onto Sei in bridal position without losing his grip on any of his limbs. He sighed in relief and was about to take the first step towards the bed when he looked down on the limp body in his arms. Sei was still asleep and relaxed against his chest and something about the display made Kouki’s chest tighten painfully.

Akashi Seijuurou was known by many, for many different reasons; he was seen as an extraordinary, talented, young man from whom the world expected a lot. Even so here he was, completely defenseless in Kouki’s not so strong arms, seeming to completely trust that the other would not let him fall. And Kouki wouldn’t. He may not understand all the calculations, he may not understand all the notes, he may not understand the true weight of the Akashi name, but he understood that Sei wanted him by his side as much as he wanted him by his and that was all that mattered.

Kouki slowly took the few steps that were needed to reach the bed and carefully put Sei down. When he was done he took a last look at his boyfriend’s sleeping face. His red hair was slightly more ruffled than usual and with closed eyes the usual intensity in his face was gone, it was a face he’d seen before but he could never have enough of it, it was simply too beautiful. The warmth in his chest grew more painful and even though he thought it felt wrong he couldn’t resist; he placed his hands on either side of Sei’s face, leaned down and softly pressed his lips onto the others. He pulled away slightly, face completely ablaze, whispering “Good night, Seijuurou.”

He was set on escaping the situation before his face actually caught fire, but something pushing on his back restricted him from pulling away from the bed and before he knew it Kouki was lying face up in the middle of the bed, eyes meeting a familiar two coloured gaze. “How can you wish me a good night and then leave,” Akashi mumbled, leaning down closer to Kouki’s face, “there are no good nights without you.”

Yes, Kouki thought, as Sei took back the kiss he’d just stolen, this is OK. After all, sometimes you _can_ understand words you’ve never heard explained with words you’ve never heard, because sometimes it all just makes sense.

 

And many more kisses were stolen that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretending you're still asleep only to get a goodnight kiss, Furi really is too good for you Akashi-kun.
> 
> Soo, anyone interested in what it is Akashi is studying at uni?
> 
> Me too. I honestly don't understand, but I'm pretty sure there are robots involved.  
> Probably.


End file.
